


Roommate-Gate

by viverl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Messy Junmyeon, One-Shot, Rated PG, SeHo - Freeform, Sehun-centric, Suho-centric, and then they weren't roommates anymore, angry Sehun, cleaning warrior Minseok, hunho - Freeform, non-au, other members are only mentioned - Freeform, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: “JUNMYEON!” Sehun screamed at the top of his lungs from their shared room, anger obvious in his voice.Junmyeon stopped in the doorway between kitchen and living area.Junmyeon. Not hyung, not Junmyeonie. Oh oh.ORHow Sehun and Suho stopped being roommates.





	Roommate-Gate

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed unfortunately. Please let me know if there is anything I need to change. Or if you want to beta in the future ;)  
> Visit me on tumblr: la000viverl.

“JUNMYEON!” Sehun screamed at the top of his lungs from their shared room, anger obvious in his voice.

 

Junmyeon stopped in the doorway between kitchen and living area.

 

_Junmyeon. Not hyung, not Junmyeonie. Oh oh._

 

His eyes looked at the other members for help but no one wanted to get in the face of an angry maknae. They knew better. Kyungsoo and Jongin quickly fled and left their leader alone.

 

The small leader stood timidly without moving, shoulders falling and making him even smaller. He had no idea what had make Sehun lose his cool but he was 89% certain that he deserved it. Had he cleaned away the wet towels before they had left for overseas? He was quite sure. Quite. Oh no, had Sehun stepped onto his Legos? The Millenium Falcon Limited Edition was still unfinished. No, he had not heard pain in Sehun’s voice. That was one thing less to worry about.

 

Sehun stomped through the living room, their shared room’s door banging closed with a loud noise. Junmyeon winced.

 

Jongdae and Minseok were quietly retreating into their rooms, while Baekhyun and Chanyeol had settled in on the couch. Somehow they had found a bag of chips which they started eating right away, watching the drama with amusement.

 

“Junmyeon!” Sehun arrived a step away from his “not so favourite hyung right that moment”.

 

“...yes?” Junmyeon answered quietly, focussing on Sehun’s nose, not quite meeting anger-filled eyes.

 

Sehun stared silently at his roommate a moment longer, letting Junmyeon’s fear rise to a cold grip in his belly. This was serious. Junmyeon could not remember when he had ever experienced the full concentrated rage of one very dramatic Oh Sehun. He did not like it.

 

“What is it, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon tried carefully.

 

“Don’t Sehunnie me,” Sehun snapped. Without another comment the taller man grabbed the smaller one’s wrist and pulled him ungently towards their shared room.

Junmyeon fought to release his arm without avail.

 

“Whatever it is, you should not forget to respect your hyung and leader!” Junmyeon snapped at the maknae when they stopped in front of their door.

 

“Shut it, hyung.”

 

Junmyeon stared at Sehun in shock at his curt words.

 

“Breath in and hold it for a moment,” Sehun advised before he opened the door halfway.

Junmyeon followed the instructions bemusedly. His eyes roamed over the room, two unmade beds, clothing laying on the floor, some towels as well. Nothing unexpected. A buzzing called his attention to his own bedside drawer. Uh oh. A black speckled cloud rose and started to fly towards them. Sehun slammed the door shut again.

 

Junmyeon stared appaled at the closed door.

 

Sehun stared expressionless at Junmyeon.

 

“I.. I must have forgotten the..” Junmyeon couldn’t form the full sentence. _Breath!_

He pulled himself together. He met Sehun’s hard stare with a pleading look.

“Sehunnie, I am so sorry. It won’t happen again. I promise to be better.”

 

“It won’t happen again. No.” Junmyeon’s shoulders sacked down in relieve.

“I am sorry hyung, you have to move out. Today.”

 

Junmyeon froze, his eyes widened. “W..what?”

 

“You heard me. I love you, Junmyeonie, but this can’t go on. You always promise to be better but it never happens. Our room gets filthier everyday and now we even have flies!”

 

“Flies?” Minseok squeaked behind the two quarreling roommates. Both turned around to watch their eldest go through several stages of shock before he turned around and left them without another word. Jongdae threw them a look of disgust before closing his own door firmly.

 

“I mean it, Junmyeon-hyung. You can use the empty room that Tao shared with the manager. There is a bed already in it, you just have to get rid of the dust. After you have gotten rid of the flies!” Sehun crossed his arms over his broad chest.

 

Sehun knew he had to be firm now, he would soon get soft with that disgusting hoarder-cutie. This could not go on. Junmyeon had corrupted him more and more until his own side of the room looked as messy as the leader’s. Because why clean up if you were going to live in a mess anyway? But no amount of perfect hugs and midnight snuggling could outweigh being greeted by pests after spending a week abroad. It was not, Sehun reminded himself when he saw Junmyeon’s absolutely devastated eyes. Wet eyes. Oh no, he was about to cry. Sehun had to get this over with as quickly as possible!

 

“I am not sharing a room with you anymore. You are too dirty.” Sehun added for further reinforcement.

 

Junmyeon lowered his head in silent dejection.

 

Sehun saw several wet drops fall onto the others shirt-clad chest. _Stay strong, Sehunnie!_

 

“Get out of the way!” Minseok interrupted Sehun’s resolve from crumbling.

 

Both jumped away from the cleaning warrior armed with cleaning supplies and face protected with a face mask. His eyes were hardened like steel.

 

Sehun opened the door upon Minseok’s request. The oldest stepped into the room full of resolve only to squeak at the sight of the insects and flee from the room. Sehun closed the door fast.

 

“I hate you two so much.”

 

“It wasn’t me!” Sehun called out. Junmyeon did not answer, he was still composing himself.

 

“Not helping, maknae,” Minseok’s nostrils flared. “Bring me the vacuum. Now.”

 

####

 

A couple of hours later found Minseok and Kyungsoo helping a very quiet Junmyeon setting up his new room. It looked empty and not cozy at all although the two helpers did their best. Junmyeon just shuffled around cluelessly between boxes, following orders from Kyungsoo who had taken pity on their devastated leader.

 

Sehun was clearing up his own room with loud bangs and sliding noises. Sometimes laughter from him and Jongin drifted over to the pity party in Junmyeon’s room.

 

“OK, that’s enough for the moment. Let’s eat dinner.” Minseok rubbed his hands.

 

####

 

Dinner was always a noisy affair, eight men in one room would always be loud irrelevant of personal distress. Junmyeon was picking at his food, sitting as far away from Sehun as possible. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had laughed at the roommates antiks before but after realizing that Sehun was earnest the laughter had died down.

 

“So, have you two broken up? Is eternal love dead?” Baekhyun asked in between bites of his stew, his eyes taxing the small leader.

 

“Sehun has thrown me out. Yes.” Junmyeon answered quietly.

 

“I had to. For self-preservation.” Sehun added wearing his typical non-descriptive expression.

 

Junmyeon stilled. Then he took his half-filled dish away, cleaning it meticulously. Every single member noticed.

 

“I am going to bed early. Good night.”

 

The others were unsure how to handle their usually cheerful leader. They discussed what to do while Sehun chewed slowly, lost in thought.

His decision had been right. He was sure and all the other members had told him so as well. But it hurt to see Junmyeon hurt.

 

Sehun knew that the elder did not like to say it but he relied heavily upon Sehun to ground him when stressed. The leader hated to be perceived as weak and the easiest way for him to reach out was in the privacy of their shared room. Also Junmyeon was happiest when cuddled and held by strong arms. The other easily leaned on anyone tall, broad and dark-haired but his favourite was always his tall maknae.

 

“Sehunnie, stay strong. You have to train him or else this will never get better,” Jongdae whispered to Sehun. Sometimes his hyung knew him too well.

 

####

 

Sehun lay awake in his bed. No one laying in the bed next to his, surfing the net and laughing about memes and pictures of the members. _And no wet towels on the ground as well!_ Sehun reminded himself sternly.

 

Absentmindedly, Sehun checked his messages on his phone. Junmyeon’s profile listed him as active. Going to bed early my ass. Sehun groaned. Before he could change his mind again he rose from his bed and left.

  


####

 

A soft knock on his door pulled Junmyeon out of his dark thoughts.

He had tried to watch all his favourite girl group MVs but it did not help. He was still sad. And angry at himself. Sehun had done nothing wrong, he had every right to be disgusted. Junmyeon deserved to be kicked out. He was a terrible roommate.

 

His door opened.

 

“Sehunnie,” Junmyeon sat up surprised. His thoughts started racing and a little spark of hope came to life.

 

“I am not taking you back. Just to make this very clear. OK?” Sehun’s voice was stern. Junmyeon’s spark of hope died a quick death.

 

Sehun stepped into the room. He briefly glanced at the sparse decoration and the floor which was free of any clothes, towels or Legos. Well, that was something at least.

 

Without any further comment Sehun grabbed Junmyeon’s wrist and pulled the smaller with him. Junmyeon quickly followed, not daring to ask any questions.

 

A moment later Sehun had pulled Junmyeon unceremoniously into his bed, spooning him from behind and extinguishing the light before the elder had even had a moment to realize what was happening.

 

“Just sleep, Junmyeonie,” Sehun’s hot breath on his neck was familiar.

 

“Just for tonight?”, he dared to ask.

 

“You were good, you deserve a reward. And I missed you. Now sleep.”

 

“I wasn’t even gone for a night,” Junmyeon couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Sleep before I decide to cancel the sleepover.” That shut Junmyeon up.

 

The smaller man arranged his limbs to entangle his legs with the taller ones before purring in  pleasure. Their breathing slowly synchronized and they fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
